monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Dragon
Elder Dragons (Japanese: 古龍種 Koryūshu) are a class of monsters introduced in the first generation. Unlike other monster types, which classify monsters by shared traits, Elder Dragons are creatures that defy typical classification and sit outside of the standard ecosystem, regardless of any superficial resemblance to a dragon. These monsters are usually rare creatures with immense power that have lived since ancient times, making them more of a phenomenon than a mere animal; disasters, cataclysms, living forces of nature.Dialogue from the Chief Ecologist, Monster Hunter: World: "We've taken to using the term Elder Dragon for any creature that defies ordinary classification, but I suppose you could call them a type of phenomenon: disasters, cataclysms, living, breathing forces of nature." First Generation Elder Dragons 1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|link=Fatalis|Fatalis MH15th-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|link=Crimson Fatalis|Crimson Fatalis MHW-Kirin Render 001.png|link=Kirin|Kirin FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|link=Lao-Shan Lung|Lao-Shan Lung MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|link=Ashen Lao-Shan Lung|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Second Generation Elder Dragons MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|link=Chameleos|Chameleos MHW-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|link=Kushala Daora|Kushala Daora MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|link=Rusted Kushala Daora|Rusted Kushala Daora MHW-Lunastra Render 001.png|link=Lunastra|Lunastra MHW-Teostra Render 001.png|link=Teostra|Teostra MH15th-White Fatalis Render 001.png|link=White Fatalis|White Fatalis 2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|link=Yama Tsukami|Yama Tsukami Third Generation Elder Dragons MH15th-Alatreon Render 001.png|link=Alatreon|Alatreon MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|link=Amatsu|Amatsu 3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|link=Ceadeus|Ceadeus MH3U-Goldbeard Ceadeus Render 001.png|link=Goldbeard Ceadeus|Goldbeard Ceadeus MH15th-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|link=Dire Miralis|Dire Miralis 3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|link=Jhen Mohran|Jhen Mohran MH3U-Hallowed Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|link=Hallowed Jhen Mohran|Hallowed Jhen Mohran Fourth Generation Elder Dragons MHGU-Valstrax Render 001.png|link=Valstrax|Valstrax MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran|link=Dah'ren Mohran MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur|link=Dalamadur MH4U-Shah Dalamadur Render 002.png|Shah Dalamadur|link=Shah Dalamadur MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|Gogmazios|link=Gogmazios MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render 001.png|Oroshi Kirin|link=Oroshi Kirin MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|Shagaru Magala|link=Shagaru Magala MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos|link=Nakarkos Fifth Generation Elder Dragons MHW-Behemoth Render 001.png|link=Behemoth|Behemoth MHW-Kulve Taroth Render 002.png|link=Kulve Taroth|Kulve Taroth MHW-Nergigante Render 001.png|link=Nergigante|Nergigante MHWI-Ruiner Nergigante Render 001.png|link=Ruiner Nergigante|Ruiner Nergigante MHW-Vaal Hazak Render 001.png|link=Vaal Hazak|Vaal Hazak MHWI-Blackveil Vaal Hazak Render 001.png|link=Blackveil Vaal Hazak|Blackveil Vaal Hazak MHW-Xeno'jiiva Render 001.png|link=Xeno'jiiva|Xeno'jiiva MHW-Zorah Magdaros Render 001.png|link=Zorah Magdaros|Zorah Magdaros MHWI-Velkhana Render 001.png|link=Velkhana|Velkhana MHWI-Namielle Render 001.png|link=Namielle|Namielle MHWI-Shara Ishvalda Render 001.png|link=Shara Ishvalda|Shara Ishvalda MHWI-Safi'jiiva Render 001.png|link=Safi'jiiva|Safi'jiiva Frontier Generation Elder Dragons FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|link=Disufiroa|Disufiroa FrontierGen-Duremudira Render 001.png|link=Duremudira|Duremudira FrontierGen-Arrogant Duremudira Screenshot 001.jpg|link=Arrogant Duremudira|Arrogant Duremudira FrontierGen-Garuba Daora Render 001.png|link=Garuba Daora|Garuba Daora FrontierGen-Guanzorumu Render 001.png|link=Guanzorumu|Guanzorumu FrontierGen-Ruler Guanzorumu Screenshot 002.jpg|link=Ruler Guanzorumu|Ruler Guanzorumu FrontierGen-Harudomerugu Render 001.png|link=Harudomerugu|Harudomerugu FrontierGen-Zenith Harudomerugu Render 001.png|link=Zenith Harudomerugu|Zenith Harudomerugu FrontierGen-Inagami Render 001.png|link=Inagami|Inagami FrontierGen-Zenith Inagami Render 001.png|link=Zenith Inagami|Zenith Inagami FrontierGen-Keoaruboru Render 001.png|link=Keoaruboru|Keoaruboru FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|link=Rukodiora|Rukodiora FrontierGen-Zenith Rukodiora Render 001.png|link=Rukodiora|Zenith Rukodiora FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 001.png|link=Rebidiora|Rebidiora FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 004.png|link=Shantien|Shantien FrontierGen-Toa Tesukatora Render 001.png|link=Toa Tesukatora|Toa Tesukatora FrontierGen-Yama Kurai Render 001.png|link=Yama Kurai|Yama Kurai FrontierGen-Eruzerion Render 001.png|link=Eruzerion|Eruzerion FrontierGen-Burning Freezing Eruzerion Render 001.png|link=Burning Freezing Eruzerion|Burning Freezing Eruzerion Monster Hunter Online Elder Dragons MHO-Merphistophelin Render 001.png|Merphistophelin|link=Merphistophelin MHO-Merphistophelin (Ice State) Render 001.png|Elemental Merphistophelin|link=Elemental Merphistophelin MHO-Tartaronis Render 001.png|Tartaronis|link=Tartaronis MHO-Infernal Tartaronis Render 001.png|Infernal Tartaronis Monster Hunter Explore Elder Dragons MHXR-Eo Garudia Render 001.png|link=Eo Garudia|Eo Garudia MHXR-Morudomunto Render 001.png|link=Morudomunto|Morudomunto MHXR-Nefu Garumudo Render 001.png|link=Nefu Garumudo|Nefu Garumudo MHXR-Thunder Emperor Kirin Render 001.jpg|link=Thunder Emperor Kirin|Thunder Emperor Kirin Monster Hunter Stories Elder Dragons MHST-Versa Pietru Screenshot 003.jpg|Versa Pietru MHST-Makili Pietru Screenshot 001.jpg|Makili Pietru Monster Hunter Orage Elder Dragons 16-17.jpg|Myo Galuna|link=Myo Galuna Notes *Uniquely, many Elder Dragons can be repelled if they are not slain. In some games, they will retain the damage dealt to them, allowing one specific dragon to be fought over multiple quests. *Elder Dragons exhibit a wide variety of body types not found in other classes, the most common being a quadrupedal entity with a long tail and a pair of wings. For this reason, Kirin, Yama Tsukami, and Nakarkos were placed in the Elder Dragon category. *Elder Dragons cannot be captured in traps. They can, however, be put to sleep using a sleep weapon (in some cases), which enables a hunter to perform Sleep Bombing. *Despite being classified as an Elder Dragon in external sources,Gore Magala is classified as a "???" Type in all Fourth Generation games and Monster Hunter Frontier Z, has Wyvern-specific loot (such as Wyvern Tears), and can be captured in traps. *In the past, some Elder Dragons were worshiped as gods; however, in the present, the Guild marked them as threats to the ecosystem. *When an Elder Dragon is present on a standard hunting ground, all small monsters (except Neopterons and/or Remobras) are absent. **Effluvium-contaminated Girros, Raphinos, Jagras, and Mernos are exceptions; remaining present on Vaal Hazak and Blackveil Vaal Hazak hunts. *Despite not being native to the Monster Hunter universe, Behemoth is classified as an Elder Dragon in Monster Hunter World. Behemoth originally appeared in the Square Enix RPG Final Fantasy II, and its design is based on the version seen in Final Fantasy XIV. It was brought to Monster Hunter World as a crossover event between Square Enix and Capcom, the creator of the Monster Hunter Series. *While Elder Dragons all count as one classification some Elder Dragons are powerful enough to receive the classification of "Dangerous First-Class Monsters". This classification refers to the fact that these creatures are not only much rarer than normal Elder Dragons but, it also refers to their innate abilities that defy understanding (even by Monster Hunter logic), being described as capable of bringing the entire world to destruction even. **The only Elder Dragons to obtain this title so far are; Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Alatreon, Disufiroa, Dire Miralis, Merphistophelin, and Elemental Merphistophelin. References Category:Monster Types Category:Elder Dragons